newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Divine Servitors
Divine Servitors are extra-planar beings, sent into the world in response to the prayers of the faithful. They are warriors and soldiers, not emissaries, ambassadors, or advisers. Individually, they are not much more capable than a normal human, but they do have minor supernatural abilities based on their divine elements. Divine Servitors are not a specific race, but a wide range of similar races that share the same template. Physical Description Divine Servitors are human-like: bipedal, with a head, two eyes, and two arms. Beyond that, appearance varies widely, with any combination skin, hair, and eye colors. Their hands have between three and nine fingers, and their feet range from human-like to talons to hooves. There are clearly groups of servitors with the same general appearance, but individual servitors will have variations within a range, such as darker or lighter skin. A few groups of servitors are notable for being identical to each other; this is more common among servitors with Order (Doubled) as their divine elements. Servitors of the same do not all share the same general appearance, but all servitors of the same god that have the same divine elements also have the same general appearance. Servitors of a different god with the same divine elements usually appear entirely differently, though a few appear the same. Society Servitors are extremely task focused while in the world. They perform their duties and seem to have little interest in recreation. Servitors do not speak of their extra-planar existence. Racial Template ;Lesser Divine Servitor (125) :ST +1 5 :DX +1 20 :HT +1 10 :Divine Element 1 (Mana-Sensitive -10%) 45 :Divine Element 2 (Mana-Sensitive -10%) 45 : Mana Dependency -25 :Fanaticism (Duties) -15 :Pact Disadvantage -5 :Unnatural Feature 1 -1 :Soldier (A) IQ+1 4-11 :Theology (Own God) (A) IQ 2-10 :Religious Ritual (Own God) (A) IQ 2-10 Spend 8 points on weapon skills appropriate to the god, usually two DX/A skills at +1. Pick two divine elements, appropriate to the God, from DF5: Allies pp 13-19. All divine elements abilities are mana-sensitive. Divine Servitors come with basic equipment, usually a cheap light brigandine breastplate and helm ($625, 19 lbs), low leather boots ($8, 2 lbs), and suitable weapons. Optional Traits Divine servitors don't have much personality, but there are some common shared traits. ;Greater (+125) The standard divine servitor template is a very weak servitor, but more powerful ones exist. Add ST +1 5, DX +1 20, HT +1 10, IQ +1 15, Perception +1 10, Will +1 10, a minor advantage (Mana-Sensitive -10%)9, a perk 1, and a third Divine Element (Mana-Sensitive -10%) 45. ;Horrific (+0) Some divine servitors are hideous monsters. Add Terror (Always On -20%) 24, Perk: Immune to Terror from identical servitors 1, and Appearance (Monstrous; Universal) -25. ;Least (-65) The standard divine servitor template is a very weak servitor, but even weaker ones exist. Remove a Divine Element -45 and reduce the DX bonus to 0 -20. ;Major (+225) Major divine servitors are powerful flying warriors. They are rarely summoned in groups, but lone major servitors are sometimes prominent allies of heroes of myth and legend. Add ST +2 10, DX +2 40, HT +2 20, IQ +1 15, Perception +1 10, Will +2 20, Flight (Mana-Sensitive -10%; Winged -25%) 26, Enhanced Move (Air) 20, a minor advantage (Mana-Sensitive -10%)9, two perks 2, a third Divine Element (Mana-Sensitive -10%) 45, and spend 8 more points on weapon skills. ;Winged (+0 or +45) A few divine servitors are winged and can fly. This can either replace a Divine Element or just make for a more powerful and costly ally. This is a rare ability among common Add Flight (Mana-Sensitive -10%; Winged -25%) 26, Enhanced Move (Air) 20, and Slow Reflexes -1. Mass Combat Notes Without their elements, Divine Servitors are TS 2 troops with no special features or abilities. The has a table describing how their abilities change depending on the elements selected.